


Don't Forget

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends who love you, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: You know that scene in S3E4, where Sally threatens to stake Aidan because he's acting like a suicidal jerk? This just gives a slightly alternative ending. Let me know what you think.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been bingeing the US/Canada version of Being Human after ignoring it. This is the result. 
> 
> Sometimes when a friend is being a jerk, you have to remind them that they are loved.

 

Although, she didn’t need to, Sally took deep breaths to calm herself from the emotional peak she and Aidan had been on for the past 15 minutes. She knew that aiming a stake at his heart was extreme, but she wasn’t sure how else to get through to a possibly suicidal vampire who was drowning in his own emotional shit. She loved him too much to let him go without a fight, even if that fight was with himself. She knew she didn’t really need the stake after he started tearing up, but it worked well enough to open him up this far that she was scared he would close up again without the threat of pierced heart (which shows you just how fucked up her friendships are). Though truthfully, the deep breath she saw Aidan take (that he also didn’t need) after she removed the stake made her laugh. He couldn’t actually have believed that she would stake him. But maybe he did. He had killed people he loved before, maybe that is just way it is with monsters like them. The only way to know who your true friends are is if they promise to kill you if you go off the rails. It was a sad thought that had Sally leaning back on Aidan as she considered the possibilities. Right as she leaned back, she felt something poke at her ass.

  
Sally looked at Aidan with utter disbelief, “OMG, are you seriously hard right now?”

Aidan stared up at her with equal incredulity, “I woke up with a beautiful woman straddling my chest. I can hardly be blamed for my reaction.”

“260 years and you still haven’t figured out how to control your responses at inappropriate moments. That’s just sad.”

“Is this an inappropriate moment?” he questioned.

Sally rolled her eyes, “I mean, I had a stake to your heart and we were just talking about your dead son. Sounds hella inappropriate to me.”

Aidan lifted himself up on his elbows, accentuating his muscular upper chest. “Technically, the stake was aimed at my lungs.”

He pointed to slightly lower section on his rib cage, “My heart is here.”

“Then why were you looking so scared?” she asked.

“Cause even though you wouldn’t kill me, it would still hurt like hell.”

“Good,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him on his back, “Then maybe you’ll remember that even though I love you, I won’t stand for you acting like a douche”

Aidan threw one hand over eyes with soft chuckle and took her hand.

“Noted,” he said and squeezed her hand softly. She squeezed in return. When he was sure he wasn’t going to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation, of this entire night in fact or cry, he removed his arm from his face and looked up at Sally, who stared at him with quiet patience. He let a soft, small smile come across his lips.

“So are you going to get off me?”

Sally looked at him and, quite purposefully, leaned back again. Resting her ass on his erection, “Don’t know. I’m quite comfortable. It’s been a while since I’ve had a hot man between my legs.”

Aidan’s smile faltered and his tone got a few shades darker. “Sally, don’t play with me.”

“Who’s playing?” she asked with faux innocence. The look on her face somewhere between teasing and concerned.

“Sally,” Aidan warned.

Sally eased the mild seductress look off of her face and suddenly become very practical. She was still the warm, caring Sally he knew and loved, but singular focus in his needs was new and overwhelming.

“Look, clearly you need an outlet,” she started, “ And anyone you could pick up at a bar right now could kill you and… if we’re being honest here, you’re hungry enough to kill them. I’m already dead so no harm there and still human enough to feel…”

She rolled hips in such a slow, sensual circle that Aidan couldn’t help but to groan out his pleasure.

“And be felt,” she continued, “So how about we take care of each other?”

Aidan took another deep breath to reset his equilibrium. Sally was important. He cared about her and he wouldn’t ruin the friendship that they had built no matter how good it felt. Even if she didn’t believe him, so many people that he had risked caring about were now gone. He didn’t want to do that to her.

“That’s a bad idea,” he said.

“How?”

“We’re friends,” he empathized, trying to show through his tone how much that meant to him.

“And friends help each other,” she pressed, “I’m not saying that this is an on-going thing, but you and I tend to get a little self-destructive when we’re alone. So maybe, we’ll be better together.”

He closed his eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He said more to himself than to her, remember the many faces of pain, agony and sorrow that were etched into his memory. So he was shocked when he felt her hand on his cheek, bring him back to the present. He opened his eyes to see Sally’s beautiful, smiling face looking back him.

“You can’t,” she said softly.

He placed his hand over hers as it rested on his cheek.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he repeated, changing the meaning entirely.

“You won’t,” she said, leaning into him.

“Everyone d…”

“You didn’t kill me,” she stated, getting closer to him, “Danny did. You didn’t shred me. I did. You have been apart of every good thing in my crazy, undead afterlife. Let me do something for you. Okay?”

A moment passed before he replied softly, “Okay.”

And reached up to meet her kiss halfway.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally rolled on her back and started at the ceiling of Aidan’s basement bedroom.

“Okay, that was different,” she breathed out .

“Yeah,” Aidan agreed in a tone of surprise.

Sally turned to her side to look at Aidan. “How was it different for you?”

He looked back at her, eyebrows raised, “Is this a trick question?”

“What? You never slept with a reanimated corpse before?”

Aidan squinted his eyes at her, “Technically, I am a reanimated corpse so it’s kind of a moot point,”

Sally pushed him lightly on his shoulder, “Aidan, come on.”

Aidan laughed, “Okay, okay. It was different because well, I felt human. If I’m with a normal girl…”

Aidan suddenly stared at her like he stepped on a landmine.

“Relax. I’m undead, Aidan. No normalcy to be found.”

“Okay, a normal human woman, with her blood pumping through her veins, I’m always fighting not to bite her, even if I’ve recently eaten. And if I do bite, I’m fighting not to take too much. Even when I’m enjoying it, I can’t relax.”

He took her hand that was resting at her side and just held it, staring at their intimately entwined fingers. “With you, there was no hunger. I kept waiting for it, but it never came. I just wanted to… you to like being with me.”

“Hey,” she said, getting him to look at her.

“I did like being you,” she said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Then, she sighed, let go of his hand and rolled on her back, “And that’s why it’s weird.”

“Because you liked it?” he questioned and moved closer to her, turning to the side himself.

She simply moved her eyes to his face, “A lot. I liked it a lot. Kind of throws a spotlight on some things.”

“Like what?”

“Like Danny was shit in bed,” she said in emphatically and with a touch of anger.

“Not that my ego doesn’t love the boost, but I do have 200 years on him,” Aidan commented

Sally let out a breath, “It’s not just that. He was selfish. Demanding. And I was, I don’t know, so excited that he desired me that I didn’t put much thought into whether or not he pleased me. There were good days but mostly I tolerated sleeping with him. A trade for his emotional affection.”

“Which was crap,” Aidan said, letting anger slip into his voice as well at Sally’s treatment by her ex-fiance and murderer.

“Which was crap,” she agreed.

“I’m sorry you got the short end of that deal. You deserved so much more when you were alive.”

Sally turned her full body to face him, “And now that I’m dead?”

“You deserve so much more.”

“That’s why I have you and Josh. I have people who would fight like hell to keep me safe. I have a family that is more loyal and loving and understanding that I could have never imagined when I was alive,” she said and leaned him and kissed him, “And you have us. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Cause if you do…” she said, pointing a threatening finger at him.

He lifted his hand up in supplication.

“I know, I know. Stake to lungs,” he joked.

“You jerk!” Sally exclaimed as rolled onto him, with a mixture of play wrestling, kissing and slow love-making that lasted until they felt satisfied, content and loved in each other’s arms.


End file.
